Flute: The Legendary Namekian
Flute: The Legendary Namekian(フルート伝説の星へいざ' 'Furūto Densetsu No Hoshi E Iza') '''is one of three prologues to Dragon Ball ROH(Rise of Heroes) which takes place in Age 1000, 216 years after Goku leaves the 28th World Tournament to train Uub(based on story of MMORPG ''Dragon Ball Online). ''Story for the prologues and ROH were created by Theecho12457 in March of 2012. Characters Flute Hammer Drumm Miira Elder Namek Sax Trombonne Trumpet Garlic Pepper Salt Chile Obo Bass Sagas (Only one) New Namek Saga Miira, a humanoid demon in Age 852 along with the Spice Squad attack New Namek on his path to conquering to universe using time travel, and New Namek is a great start. But only 3 Namekians are ready for this battle, Hammer, Trombonne and Flute, and even they are young Namekians, still learning the ways from an old master known as Trumpet. When the Spice Squad arrives, Hammer is killed by Salt and Pepper, who are both defeated by Flute and Trombonne. Garlic then kills Trombonne and an already dying Trumpet. Angered my these deaths, Flute transforms into the legendary "Might Namek", where eyes go completely white and power is increased by 4000 along with an increase in muscle mass. Garlic and Chile fall to this almighty power. Put when Miira arrives, an epic clash begins, leaving New Namek almost as decimated as it was when Goku and Frieza fought on the original Namek. Flute almost dies trying to hold off Miira while the other Namekians escaped to Earth, but fortunately is able to escape himself. What happens next will be told in Dragon Ball ROH. Chapters Prologue New Namek, the everlasting home of the Namekians since the death of the original Namek at the hands of Frieza. But now, the Namekians have learned from their mistakes, not having sufficient warriors. In the passing years after GT, 3 Namekians were born, those who would be trained by the Mystic Master Trumpet, instrucor of the old ways from The Namek, the very first that was destroyed by raging storms. But who are these three? Their names are Trombonne, Hammer and Flute, the hopeful future protectors of Namek. "Why now? Why could we not find these so-called 'protectors' after our home was destroyed?" "Because that is what the Elder predicted, and he knows what he's doing. Stop your doubts Obo, they will not help you." "Is that so? Really? Why not any of us, why these...children?" In the fields off from the Main Village, Obo and Bass consult of the new protectors, when they are joined by an unsuspected guest..."It is these ''children because they are the only ones who can comprehend the information. It is them because before, no one knew the complete training from the ancestoral Namek. You do not understand what must be done." lectured Trumpet. "No I didn't mean any disrespe-" "Do not give me that bullshit, Obo. Drop it, you will never understand, for you are too strapped to the mortal world." interrupted Trumpet. "I am sorry Master..." quietly said by Obo. "You are dismissed Obo, I wish to speak to Bass alone, I have a list of tasks that need to be done in my house. Start on that and I'll come to assists later." commanded Trumpet. "Yes Master..." Obo coldly said. Obo walks to the main village while Bass and Master Trumpet continue the conversation of the protectors. "When will they be ready?" questioned Bass. "30 years time will have them fully prepared." answered Trumpet. "But... will you even be alive? You are getting up there." trivialed Bass. "Hahahaha I know that Bass! I have another student, not much of a fighter but understands the old teachings perfectly. ''He'll teach the spiritual training after I pass and while I'm alive, I'll teach the fighting lessons." explained Trumpet. "Sounds good, Master." responded Bass. "What is his name?" "Drumm.... look there he comes now." Trumpet pointed out a young Namekian, around age 16. Clothed in fine red and white silk. "Master Trumpet, the Grand Elder requires our presence." informed Drumm. "Really? Well out talk will continue our conversation later Bass. And please inform Obo I will arrive shortly, so continue with the chores" Bass and Trumpet chuckle. Trumpet proceed to walk into the sacred temple of Grand Elder Sax, circular walls and through the one window, candle light can be seen. "Master Trumper is here Grand Elder" reported Drumm. "Good..good.... I'm afraid I have some bad news." said the Elder. "What is it?" questioned Trumpet. "There is a new evil coming to New Namek. And soon. Those boys need to be trained within 18 years or we won't be ready and we'll lose our planet..again." claimed the Elder. "WHAT?!?!? 18 years!!! That's barely half to the years we need!" recessed Trumpet. "Grand Elder we need 30 years for the full trai-"started Drumm. "I know it takes 30 years, 15 physical, 15 spiritual. but you two have to figure out how to work this out." interrupted the Grand Elder. "What kind of evil?" asked Trumpet. "I... I do not know. But I do know it is not a Saiyan, nor a human or someone of the Planet Trade...." said the Grand Elder. "No... not now.....Not now." whined Drumm. "I'm sorry, but it needs to be done. Those boys will rise, I can see it. And this evil will be defeated, I promise this. You both dismissed I have work to attend to. DO NOT tell anyone of the information I've given you. Now go." claimed Grand Elder Sax. "Yes Grand Elder" said Trumpet and Drumm, then exited. While leaving they consulted on what they should do. "We can flee New Namek." stated Drumm. "No, we will not lose our home again. And where will we go?" said Trumpet. "Master, what about Earth?" proposed Drumm. "We've troubled the people of Earth for too long, we must fight on our own." declared Trumpet. "So now what?" asked Drumm. "We train them the best we can within 18 years, or else we all die." claimed Trumpet,"They will rise, and heroes of Namek they will become. I ''swear it on my life." "I just hope you right..." ended Drumm. Chapter 1: Training with a Legend It has been 7 years since the birth of the three protectors Hammer, Trombonne and Flute, since the news of a new evil coming to New Namek. The three Namekians are currently in Spiritual training with Master Drumm. "To achieve complete connection with the world, you must unattatch some of your connections to your mortal body. Do not worry about death, life, hunger, thirst and all so-called 'necesities'. Those will not help you later in your training. Now remember this for tomorrow, Master Trumpet is waiting for you outside. Dismissed." The boys left the small temple and walked into the secondary fields, where Master Trumpet's back was facing them. "You think he's ready?" asked Hammer. "I'm sure, he is 'all-knowing' " replied Trombonne. "I can hear you young ones." Trumpet's voice had made the boys jump. "Now, for today's lesson, we will begin sparring. Now since there are three of you, so it will be two-on-one, so... Hammer and Trombonne vs Flute. Rules are that now unecessary hits to the head and when one gives up, no attack is to be executed. Other than that, it's fair game." the boys nodded and went into their stances; one side featuring Hammer and Trombonne, the other with Flute. "One..Two...THREE!" Screamed Trumpet. "AARRRRG!!!" Hammer charges at Flute throwing multiple punches, all missing. Finally after several more missed hits, Trombonne joins but is quickly kicked square in the jaw. "OW! You'll pay for that Flute!" Trombonne charges back in but again is kicked, but this time in the chest. Trombonne goes flying and crashes hard to the ground. "Ugh..." Meanwhile, Hammer grows tired from missing, back flips twice and begins to charge a purple energy beam. "'Kyōryokuna bīmu!!!" '''The beam began to come towards Flute who instanteously jumps over it. "How did that work?" called Flute, who himself began to charge a yellow beam. '"MAAAAASSSSEEEENKOOOO-HAAAA!!!!" 'The beam shoot towards an exhausted Hammer who is hit and immediately bruised and bloodied. " *pant* *pant* Nice...move." Hammer whispered as he collapsed. "Good! Good! I'm very proud Flute, way to use your instincts, you show great improvement!" claimed Trumpet excitedly. " Thank you Master" said Flute as he bowed. "But Trombonne and Hammer put up a real challenge." "I'm sure they did!" Trumpet said smiling, then nodding at Drumm. 10 years later, the boys now 17 and more mature are almost finished with their studies. "One last spar gentlemen, one last spar..." stated an old Trumpet. "I hope you all are ready. You know the deal; Trombonne and Hammer versus Flute." The young Namekians nodded, then got into battle stances. "Ready..." "Set.." said Flute. "GO!!!!!" shouted Hammer and Trombonne who quickly attacked Flute from opposite sides, but punches and kicks missing by mere inches. That is until Hammer clenches both hands together and slam down on Flute's head, who crashed hard into the ground. "Hope that didn't hurt too much Flute haha!" taunted Hammer, but then was shocked to see that Flute had gotten up unscathed. "No, not at all Hammer, but this will." Flute charged at Hammer and gave him multiple gut punches and finally a kick to the right jaw that sent him flying, all while Trombonne stood in amazement. "Hey Trombonne!" called Flute. "You're next!" Flute again charged but Trombonne threw a quick fist that hit nothing but air, for Flute was no longer in front of him. "Hello.." Flute said behind Trombonne as he charged up his best move, ''Masenko ''"MAAAAASSSSEEEEEENKOOOOOO-HA!!!!!!" The beam hit an unsuspecting Trombonne, not doing enough damage to kill him, but injuring him nonetheless. "Great job Flute! Hammer and Trombonne, see Doctor Screw to get yourselves cleaned up. Flute, come here. Drumm, escort the boys away." commanded Trumpet. "What is it Master?" questioned Flute. "Follow me, I have... ''some news." Trumpet walked into his house, Flute trailing him. They settled at the dining room table and began their explicit conversation. "I'm dying Flute, I don't have much left in me." stated Trumpet. "I'm losing my ties to the mortal world, and gaining more in the spiritual world." "What the hell? You can't die master! You can't!" pleaded Flute. "I have no control, but hold your emotions, for I am not done. Have you felt rushed with your training?" asked Trumpet. "Actually, I have..." said Flute, holding back tears the best he can. "It's because you're not finished. You should have 12 more years of training. This should not have been your last sparring match. But it is, and I'll tell you why. You see, 18 years ago, Grand Elder Sax told me of a pending danger. Two days ago, he clarified for me. In two months, a demon with a small army will arrive on New Namek and destroy everything. You, Hammer and Trombonne were raised to be protectors of Namek with 30 years training. But that last part obviously did not happen. All three of you will need to defeat this coming menace, and I know you can. Especially you. I trust you, which is why I'm telling you this. Now, go tell Hammer and Trombonne about the menace, ''Do not mention me! '' That is an order, now go son." "Y-yes Master..." said Flute almost on the brink of crying. Flute walked into Dr. Screw's home/office. It was a small house basically. Inside, he saw Trombonne and Hammer icing themselves. When they saw him, they knew it was devastating. And it sounded even worse. "No... it can't be true." mumbled Hammer. "I refuse to believe it!" cried Trombonne "Well it is! Get over it. We are the protectors. Master Trumpet is dying, there is a danger coming. You know what we need to do. We are Namek's last chance. We're the last hope of the Namekians." Chapter 2: Darkness on Namek Trumpet died a month later. The shock petrified the Namekians. "You hear about how they found him?" questioned one Namekian "No, how?" answered another. "They're saying they found him on the ground of his house with those younglings standing over him" Chapter 3: Spice Squad Chapter 4: Death of Friends Chapter 5: Might Namek Chapter 6: Exodus of the Namekians, Miira Arrives Chapter 7: Fight to the Brink of Death Epilogue Gallery ou15i9.png|Flute as a Might Namek Namekians.png|Hammer and Trombonne(Drumm in the background) Namekians05.png|(left to right) Drumm, Master Trumpet, Bass DBHGalaxyNamekianBerserker.png|Flute charging signature move "Masenko" F1.jpg|Flute after fleeing to Earth and assuming the identity of "Zeon". Category:Fan Fiction